warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Kelsey
Kelsey is a female Twoleg. Information Friendly Current: 'None '''Past: ' Unknown Creature Type 'Creature: 'Twoleg '''Species: ''Homo sapiens'' Age Age: 1020 moons (85 years) at death Kin Siblings: Three Unnamed Book Appearances Dead: ''Into the Forest, Forbidden Love, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, A Forgotten Land, The Short Stories Collection'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :Furrypaw's sister reveals she is a reincarnation of Kelsey and was Elizabeth's best friend, who is also reincarnated as Furrypaw. She loved the [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Books ''Warriors books] and used to talk about them all the time with Elizabeth, her friend from church. Furrypaw tells this to Squirrelflight, Jayfeather and Silky. Bramblestar reveals this information during a Gathering, which doesn't go well with the other Clans. Through the now named Gingerpaw's memories from Kelsey, she knows the lyrics to Frozen songs and how Elizabeth was an entertaining Twoleg. Bramblestar announces during a Gathering about since Furrypaw and Gingerpaw were once Elizabeth and Kelsey, they have their experiences. They know the mistakes to avoid, traps others make before they walk into it and how to avoid temptation. ''Forbidden Love :ShadowClan is having a prey problem and Bramblestar wishes to bring Furrypelt and Gingerheart since they are reincarnations of Twolegs, they can give information if it's a problem by Twolegs. Brackenfur repeats this to ShadowClan. :Furrypelt mentions that Gingerheart is a reincarnation of a Twoleg like her and it turns out it was Kelsey, Elizabeth's best friend. Later, it's revealed that Kelsey's best friend, Charles has been reincarnated into Foxkit. Revenge of the Darkness :Furrypelt talks about how she wants Kelsey back. She as Elizabeth could say anything and Kelsey wouldn't care. She'd understand, be happy and support her. Warriors of Suffering :Squirrelpaw mentions how Foxpaw, Furrypelt and Gingerheart used to be Twolegs to Leafkit, Stripekit and Wolfkit. Leafkit asks what their names were so they are told their former names. Leafkit says those are funny names and Furrypelt explains they are common Twoleg names. :Furrypelt mentions how she, Gingerheart and Foxpaw are arguing a lot recently but got along so well as Elizabeth, Kelsey and Charles. :Gingerheart tells Furrypelt not to be so harsh to Deerpaw and Robinpaw for being stubborn, since they were like that when they were young. Furrypelt snaps they weren't and Gingerheart says as Elizabeth and Kelsey maybe. In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Gingerheart compares Kelsey and Elizabeth's personalities. Kelsey was upbeat and optimistic and her idea of the best day ever was reading and playing with her siblings. Later, it's noted that Kelsey was exceptionally strong. :It's mentioned that Kelsey had three siblings. It's also mentioned that Kelsey lived to eighty-five years, which means she survived to the year two thousand ninety-one. When the Clan cats meet the Tribe, they talk about how there are cats who are reincarnations of Twolegs and their backstories. When Furrypelt returns to ThunderClan, Gingerheart runs into her and Furrypelt tackle-hugged her, just like Elizabeth and Kelsey did. The Hidden Enemy :Furrypelt and Gingerheart start talking of Christmas and remember what it was like celebrating Christmas as Elizabeth and Kelsey. In the Short Stories Arc: The Short Stories Collection'' :Rowanstar points out that Furrypaw and Gingerpaw are reincarnated from Elizabeth and Kelsey. Bramblestar announces during a Gathering about since Furrypaw and Gingerpaw were once Elizabeth and Kelsey, they have their experiences. They know the mistakes to avoid, traps others make before they walk into it and how to avoid temptation. Smoky also mentions Furrypelt and Gingerheart are reincarnations of Twolegs. Trivia Interesting Facts *Kelsey is reincarnated as Gingerheart. *Her character is based off the author's best friend.Revealed by the author Kin Members '''Siblings: :Three Unnamed Twolegs: Reincarnation: :Gingerheart: Tree Quotes "She loved the Warriors books and as a Twoleg we were best friends!" –Furrypaw about Kelsey and Elizabeth (Into the Forest, ''chapter 6) "''As Twolegs I could say practically anything and you wouldn’t care! You’d understand, be happy, and support me." –Furrypelt about Kelsey and Elizabeth (Revenge of the Darkness, ''chapter 5) "''Gingerheart had been upbeat while Furrypelt hadn’t really been optimistic and sarcastic instead. Gingerheart’s idea of the best day ever was reading and playing with her siblings, while Furrypelt’s was playing video games all day." –Gingerheart comparing Kelsey and Elizabeth (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 1) References and Citations Category:Twolegs Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Females Category:Into the Forest Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Creatures Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Short Stories Collection Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters